In short-distance wireless communication using radio waves, as exemplified by Bluetooth®, a master (wireless communication device) pairs with a slave (another wireless communication device), a connection between the master and the slave is established, and information communication between the two becomes possible.
Even when the slave is at a location separated from the master (for example, outside a room and/or the like), if the slave is within the communication range, a connection between the slave and the master is established and information communication becomes possible. However, there are times when it is desirable for information communication with the master to be limited to slaves existing in the vicinity (for example, within a room and/or the like) of the master, so it is desirable to have a wireless communication device that permits connections limited to slaves existing in the neighborhood of the master.
A pairing method for wireless communication through which a slave can be paired with a master existing within a range reached by sound is disclosed in National Publication No. 2012-507916. Specifically, the slave transmits a personal identification number (PIN) included in an audio signal to the master. Next, the master pairs with the slave by receiving that PIN, and establishes a connection.
However, with the paring method disclosed in National Publication No. 2012-507916, the process becomes cumbersome because the PIN must be extracted from the audio signal.
In consideration of the foregoing, it is an objective of the present disclosure to accomplish highly safe wireless communication without the process becoming cumbersome.